Warriors: A New Dawn
by BethanyCarter
Summary: "Beware! The fate of this cat will change the clans forever!" Silverpaw is a young and clever apprentice coming up in Larchclan, but through a mysterious prophecy she learns she is meant for great things, but shadows creep upon the forest and it is up to her to save the clans.


Larchclan

**Leader: Elmstar:** Large dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Deputy: Robinfeather:** Pretty ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Tigerpaw and Hollypaw

**Medicine Cat: Hornetstripe:** dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes

**Apprentice: Daisypaw-** pretty white tabby she-cat with golden stripes

**Warriors**

**Flowerclaw-** Very pretty pale gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Silverpaw and Nightpaw

**Ravenwing-** Handsome black tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

**Sagefur-** Pretty gray she-cat

**Nettletail-** pure gray tom

**Cedarheart-** Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Tulipheart-** Very pretty white tabby she-cat with golden tabby stripes. Mother of Daisypaw and Snowpaw

**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

**Twigstripe-** Dark brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

**Ashpelt-** Gray tom with darker gray flecks and icy blue eyes. Father of Palefeather's kit: Owlpaw

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

**Palefeather-** Very pretty pale gray she-cat with violet eyes

**Hawkflight-** Large dark gray tom with a long black stripe down his back; yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

**Snowpaw-** Pretty, pure white she-cat with a long fluffy tail and blue eyes

**Tigerpaw-** Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Nightpaw**\- Very large dark gray tom with a black stripe down his back and icy blue eyes

**Owlpaw-** White tom with gray flecks and blue eyes

**Hollypaw-** Pretty ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Silverpaw-** Beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

**Deadeye-** Very old black tom with one eye missing and one eye that is white and sightless

**Gentlebreeze-** Pretty white tabby with golden stripes and violet eyes. Mother of Tulipheart and Palefeather

**Swiftstreak-** Gray and white tom with green eyes. Father of Flowerclaw

**Streamclan**

**Leader: Reedstar-** Large black tom

**Deputy: Beechfur:** Tawny colored tom

**Medicine Cat: Lakesplash:** Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Lilypaw:** pale ginger tabby she-cat.

**Warriors**

**Rainshadow-** Pretty blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mother of Bluestream and Salmontail

**Crowfrost-** Black and white tom. Father of Bluestream and Salmontail

**Bluestream-** Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

**Salmontail-** pure black she-cat

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**Bluegaze-** Tawny colored she-cat with black paws and a black face; blue eyes

**Toadstomp-** Handsome dark brown tom.

**Sparrowglide-** pretty brown tabby she-cat with white paws; blue eyes

**Turtlegaze-** Large tawny colored tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

**Shimmerpool-** white she-cat with silver stripes; mother of Icepaw and Frostpaw

**Perchsplash-** Handsome golden tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Doveclaw-** Pale gray she-cat.

**Apprentices**

**Icepaw-** slender white she-cat with silver stripes and icy blue eyes

**Frostpaw-** White tom with silver stripes

**Blackpaw-** Pure black tom; secretly the child of Salmontail and Perchsplash

**Marshclan**

**Leader: Raccoonstar:** rather small dark gray tabby tom with a fluffy striped tail

**Deputy: Minkfur:** Thin, dark brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Juniperbreeze:** Pretty light blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

**Lizardfang-** pale gray tabby tom

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Orchidshine-** beautiful pure white she-cat

**Whitepath-** pretty pure white she-cat with a fluffy tail. Mother of Firepaw and Snowpaw, their father secretly Flamestreak from Hillclan

**Leafshade-** Golden brown tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail-tip

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

**Brackenfur-** Handsome golden brown tom; father to Sorrelpath's kits: Honeykit and Almondkit

**Wolfbite-** very large dark brown tabby tom; father of Sorrelpath and Tinyflight

**Tinyflight-** Small but quick dark brown tabby tom

**Thrushpelt-** pretty brown and white she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Snowpaw-** Pure white tom with a long fluffy tail

**Firepaw-** Beautiful flame colored she-cat

**Queens**

**Sorrelpath-** pretty pale brown and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother of Brackenfur's kits Honeykit (golden-brown tabby she-kit) and Almondkit (brown and white tabby she-kit)

**Hillclan**

**Leader: Skystar:** White she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

**Apprentice: Applepaw**

**Deputy: Rabbitfur:** Pretty tawny-colored she-cat. Currently in the nursery with her kits. The deputy currently in charge is her mate Thunderstrike.

**Medicine Cat: Silentmelody:** Beautiful calico she-cat with bright green eyes. Can speak, but rarely does.

**Apprentice: Grasspaw:** pale gray tom with black stripes.

**Warriors**

**Crowfur-** black and white tom

**Sandpelt-** Tawny colored she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Mother of Grasspaw, Rainpaw, and Burntpaw

**Apprentice: Cherrypaw**

**Heathertail-** Light brown tabby she-cat

**Mousefur-** pretty pale gray she-cat. Mother of Applepaw and Cherrypaw

**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

**Cinderclaw-** Large gray tom; father of Grasspaw, Rainpaw, and Burntpaw

**Flamestreak-** Handsome flame colored tom with white paws; father of Applepaw, Cherrypaw and Firepaw and Snowpaw in Hollowclan

**Mudfur-** Very large dark brown tom; father of Squirrelpelt's kits: Sunkit, Rosekit, and Berrykit.

**Thistletail-** Large brown tom

**Thunderstrike-** Huge white tom with pale gray patches; son of Skystar; father of Rabbitfur's kits.

**Apprentice: Burntpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Applepaw-** pretty ginger she-cat

**Cherrypaw-** beautiful dark ginger she-cat

**Rainpaw-** pretty gray she-cat

**Burntpaw-** dark gray, almost black, tom with pale blue eyes.

**Queens**

**Rabbitfur-**Pretty tawny-colored she-cat. Mother of Dawnkit (white she-kit with gray patches), Tawnykit (tawny colored she-kit) and Cougarkit (very large, tawny-colored tom with a white muzzle, paws, and tail-tip)

**Squirrelpelt-** Pretty dark ginger tabby she-cat with a long bushy tail; Mother of Mudfur's kits: Sunkit (ginger tom) Rosekit (dark ginger tabby she-kit) and Volekit (pure brown she-kit with a little pink nose)

**Prologue**

An eerie silver light crept across the forest floor as three lithe shapes padded silently under the cover of the forest's shadows; each was a cat traveling wordlessly as they approached a small pool with water that trickled down from a high mountain- the light from the moon relfected in it's depths. There, already seated, was a calico she-cat, quietly licking her paw and drawing it over her left ear. As the others approached, she flicked her ears in greeting and continued washing herself. The other three cats stepped into the light of the moon; each was a she-cat- one a blue-gray she-cat, one a dark gray she-cat, and one a brown tabby. The blue gray cat spoke first "Good evening, Silentmelody, where is Grasspaw tonight?" Silentmelody cleared her throat and mewed quietly "Evening Juniperbreeze," she turned to the gray she-cat and brown tabby she-cat, "Lakesplash, Hornetstripe. Our deputy Rabbitfur was kitting when we left; he offered to stay and deliver her kits so I could come to the meeting." Lakesplash purred "It's good to hear he's doing well enough to deliver kits. You're a very good teacher Silentmelody." the pretty calico blinked gratefully at her, "I think it was best all of us left our apprentices. Starclan's summons was for us- no mention of them." Hornetstripe nodded "Daisypaw tried to sneak out to follow us, but our deputy caught her. She'll be on sorting duty for half a moon." purrs of amusement rippled through the four she-cats, until Juniperbreeze spoke up again "Well I suppose we should start." she dipped her head and gently pressed her nose through the cool water, which sent shivers down her spine and made her pelt prickle; beside her, she felt Lakesplash shudder as did Silentmelody and Hornetstripe. Suddenly, a vision came before them- a beautiful silver tabby she-cat and words echoing from an unseen cat "Beware: the fate of this cat will change the clans forever!" and then they were back at the pool "What?" Lakesplash growled irritably, "that was it?" even Silentmelody looked a little angry- which was extremely rare for her "Why would Starclan bring us here to just show us a vision of a she-cat? A she-cat I've never seen no less!" while the others were bickering, Hornetstripe stayed silent, staring into the pool at her own reflection. She did recognize the she-cat in the vision- but she was just a 6 moon old kit- not even apprenticed yet; nothing like the full grown queen she envisioned...was the warning perhaps for when she was older? Was something going to happen to her, she shuddered and turned her gaze to the nearly full moon _Starclan, how could one cat change all four clans?_

**Chapter 1**

Silverkit stood on her hind legs beside her mother as she peered over the heads of the assembled cats to catch a glimpse of her leader, giving a clan meeting, the same clan meeting in which she'd finally become an apprentice. "I can't hear him mother, should we just go ahead in?" she meowed, desperately wanting to join the other cats, but as she took a step forward her mother, a pretty gray and white she-cat, gave an annoyed growl "Not yet, Silverkit. Elmstar will get to us when it's time. Don't ask again." Silverkit sighed, glancing at her brother, Nightkit- he was larger than her and a darker gray with a long dark stripe down his back, who sat calmly beside her with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws, but his gleaming green eyes gave away his excitement. Silverkit herself was a pretty silver color all over, and was often told her eyes resembled her fathers, which were blue. She felt her pelt prickle as Elmstar called Tigerpaw, one of the older apprentices, forward "Is Tigerpaw becoming a warrior?" she meowed genuinely curious. Tigerpaw was a huge brown tabby tom with thick muscles and a long tail. If any cat deserved to become a warrior it was him. Silverkit was still very young when Tigerpaw, Hollypaw, and Owlpaw became apprentices, but she did remember them. Especially Owlpaw, he was always fun. Silverkit purred as she thought of seeing Owlpaw again, they had always loved to play games together while he was still in the nursery, and though he did come to see her once in a while, though his apprentice duties often kept him away. "No I don't think so." Flowerclaw meowed, craning her head to see, "More than likely he's going to join the evening patrol." Elmstar's voice echoed across the clearing and announced that Tigerpaw was to join the evening patrol "Isn't that for elder warriors?" Nightkit spoke up finally, their mother turned "Yes, but sometimes apprentices are offered the chance to come along after they've done good work. Tigerpaw is exceptionally skilled, especially for a tom as young as he is. He'll make an amazing warrior." Nightkit nodded and went back to watching the meeting "We can be that good too," Silverkit meowd, "once we've trained a lot." Flowerclaw purred, nuzzling her "You two will be great. Just listen and learn and do your best, that is what matters." "Now then," Elmstar called looking at them, "Silverkit, Nightkit, come forward." Silverkit couldn't hold back her squeak of excitement as she darted through the gathered cats to sit where Tigerpaw had sat a few moments earlier, a small patch of grass in the clearing under the shade of the large rock where Elmstar addressed the clan. Elmstar purred at Silverkit as she skidded to a halt, waiting for her brother to join her. Nightpaw padded over calmly and sat again with his tail around his legs.

"Now then, you two have reached your sixth moon and it's time for you to become apprentices. Nightkit, Silverkit, until you have earned your warrior names, you shall be known as Nightpaw and Silverpaw. Cedarheart," Silverpaw turned to see Hollypaw and Tigerpaw's father- a great brown tabby with thick muscles, much like his son's, and golden amber eyes, "you are ready to take on another apprentice; you trained Flowerclaw and she turned into a fine warrior," Silverpaw's eyes widened, one of them was to be trained by their mother's mentor? She shook with excitement, "and I expect the same qualities to be shown with your new apprentice. You will mentor Nightpaw." Silverpaw felt her heart stop for a moment. It was a good choice for Nightpaw, he was almost as big as the older apprentices, and a cat like Cedarheart would know how to teach him to use his size to his advantage. Silverpaw purred inwardly to herself; Elmstar had made a wise decision...and now it was her turn, "Ashpelt," he said after a moment, "you are ready for another apprentice after the tragedy of Berrypaw." out of the corner of her eye, Silverpaw saw her mother's pelt bristle a bit; Berrypaw had been Flowerclaw's sister years ago. She was tragicly killed by a fall from a tree which broke her neck. Ashpelt had been almost as devastated as Flowerclaw and their father Swiftstreak, now a clan elder. Silverpaw turned to see Ashpelt who lifted his head confusingly at their leader, "but I believe it is time for you to train another apprentice, and I expect the same skill and ditermination you gave to Berrypaw." quietly, and slowly, Ashpelt rose and padded over to her; flinching as Flowerclaw gave him a warning hiss. Silverpaw tilted her head this was to be her mentor? he looked like an old bag of bones; but as the warrior got closer, Silverpaw could see thick muscles in his legs, which were long and sturdy, and a long tail which helped him balance better than most cats. He may not be as powerful as Cedarheart, but he would be twice as quick- which was the same case for Silverpaw, who could easily outmatch her brother with her speed. Again, Silverpaw thought, the choice was perfect for her. Ashpelt bent his head and pressed his nose to hers, Silverpaw's eyes glimmered with excitement, and Ashpelt let out a small purr "Welcome to Larchclan little one." They padded back and sat down next to Cedarheart and Nightpaw, and the clan errupted in a chorus of chants "Silverpaw, Nightpaw, Silverpaw, Nightpaw!" Silverpaw felt a warm feeling in her belly as her clanmates chanted her name, welcoming her as an apprentice. When they died down, Elmstar spoke again "Now then, we'll need to increase a few patols around the Streamclan border- a few of our warriors scented them a little too close to the border for my liking. Make sure the scent markers are fresh every day, and that no Streamclan cat crosses. Ashpelt, Cedarheart take Silverpaw and Nightpaw out on the border patrol tomorrow morning, take Owlpaw and Tulipheart with you." _A border patrol! On my second day!_ Silverpaw fought the urge to leap into the air with glee, trying her best to remain as silent and respectful as she could, but the result was her tail twitching back and forth excitedly, "Snowpaw, Hollypaw, and Tigerpaw, you'll go with Ravenwing and Flowerclaw for a hunting patrol, that is if you're up for a hunting patrol Flowerclaw?" "Like you wouldn't believe." Flowerclaw mewed with a relieved purr, "Being stuck in camp for 6 moons isn't my style." the clan purred at her joke and Elmstar nodded

"Okay then, you all know your jobs, clan dismissed. Silverpaw, Nightpaw, I'll need to see the two of you for a moment please. Your mentors too." Silverpaw glanced questioningly at Ashpelt who shrugged, indicating he didn't know what Elmstar wanted, and padded over. "I have a bit of a task for you two today," Elmstar meowed when they approached, "it is Leaf-fall, and soon it will be Leafbare; Hornetstripe and Daisypaw are running out of catmint for their stores. I'm not counting on the camp getting infected with greencough, but I'd like to be prepared. Hornetstripe has asked for a few cats to run out and gather some, though I won't need both of you, would either of you like to volunteer?" Silverpaw glanced at Nightpaw, she desperately wanted to go, but she knew Nightpaw did too; she decided to let Nightpaw take this one if he wanted to and glanced at him, giving him the go ahead. Nightpaw, however, surprisingly shook his head "I'll help out around camp. I know the elders' den is in need of some more brambles- Swiftstreak was complaining about the cold this morning." Cedarheart gave an approving purr "I'll help you out with that. We might go out and train a little after we're done, if you're up for it." "Okay then, Silverpaw. You, Ashpelt and Owlpaw will go and fetch the herbs for Hornetstripe. Daisypaw will be helping you, so get as much as you can." Silverpaw nodded respectfully, suddenly serious. Though gathering herbs was simple, she wanted to do it exactly right.

Saying her goodbyes to Elmstar, Nightpaw, and Cedarheart, she and Ashpelt padded over to the medicine den- Owlpaw was lying in a patch of sunlight sunning himself; Though Silverpaw had decided to be serious she raced towards him with a squeal of delight "Owlpaw!" Owlpaw leapt to his feet, seemingly startled, but gave a warm purr of delight as he saw her "Silverkit...oh, sorry, Silver_paw_ it's great to see you. Are you going to gather herbs with us?" he gave her a quick nuzzle, and she breathed in his familiar scent- he was much bigger now, almost the size of Tigerpaw, and huge thick muzcles rippled under his white pelt. before she could answer, Owlpaw blinked at Ashpelt "Hey, dad. You're mentoring Silverpaw?" Ashpelt shrugged with a purr "I'm as shocked as you. I didn't ever expect to get another apprentice after...oh, well let's not get into it right now." Silverpaw was shocked for a moment, she had forgotten Ashpelt was Owlpaw's father. After Berrypaw died Flowerclaw couldn't stand Ashpelt and made him uncomfortable when he was visiting Owlpaw in the nursery. "Silverpaw!" a mew came from behind her and she turned to see a pretty white tabby she-cat with yellow stripes- it was Daisypaw the medicine cat's apprentice. "It's so good to see you! You've grown a lot." Silverpaw remembered Daisypaw, she was younger than the other apprentices, her and her sister Snowpaw. They were in the nursery for a few moons after Owlpaw and the others left. "Its great to see you too, Daisypaw. How's life as a medicine cat?" Daisypaw's eyes shined "Oh, Silverpaw I love it. Hornetstripe is amazing, and she knows almost every herb in the forest!" The larger brown tabby squeezed out of her den, an old fox warren in the side of a large rock. "Don't be modest, Daisypaw, you've learned a lot too. Now then, make sure you remember we need..." "Catmint, juniper berries, and wild garlic. As much as we can carry." Hornetstripe nodded approvingly, and meowed "And remember to..." "Check on One-eye when I get back, because he was wheezing and coughing from the cold." "And what does he need?" "Honey for his scratchy throat, and catmint just incase of green cough. And feverfew if he has a fever." Hornetstripe purred "Excellent. Silverpaw, this is catmint," the older she-cat pawed a small pale green leaf from a larger pile and pushed it towards her," familiarize yourself with the scent so you can find it when you're outside camp." Silverpaw nodded and bent her head giving the herb a quick sniff. The scent made her want to rub herself all over with it and made her mouth water. It was a scent one couldn't forget easily, but she sniffed a few more times to commit it to memory. Once she stepped back, Hornetstripe placed the leaf with the rest of them, and turned to face them. "Now, the main focus is to get as much catmint as we can. Elmstar wants to stock up early in case of greencough." Silverpaw tilted her head "What if no cat gets greencough? then the herbs go to waste." Hornetstripe blinked at her, her green eyes were amused "I would love to have a Leafbare with no greencough, little one, but I have never seen one. Even if our own clan doesn't suffer, the others will." Silverpaw gave her a confused look "But...they're the enemy aren't they?" "Medicine cats do not belong to one clan, I am loyal to Elmstar, but if cats from other clans are dying and I have an excess of herbs that can help them then I will. Its one of the codes Medicine Cats must follow, much like the warrior code." "Well then...why do we fight the other clans. If we all join together, surely we'll be stronger." now Ashpelt spoke "Some clans do ally themselves with eachother, but they usually don't last long. Allegiances usually don't end up working out, and they're more trouble than they're worth most times. Our loyalty to our clan is what makes us strong, and our loyalty to the warrior code that keeps all of us in check, including the other clans." Silverpaw nodded thoughtfully "Shall we go?" Daisypaw meowed, "It'll be dark soon, and I'd like to have the stores stocked as soon as possible." Silverpaw looked at the sky, the light had dimmed to a beautiful pale orange light reflecting off the clouds, and the bright blue sky was losing it's sheen, darkening into the navy sky of night. she nodded once and followed Daisypaw outside of camp

"We won't be going far," Daisypaw meowed as they padded a few tail-lengths from the entrance, "but we'll still need to keep our guard up; owls tend to hunt at this hour. They probably won't go after...most of us." Silverpaw caught her glancing towards her, and she snorted inwardly- even in kithood, Silverpaw was smaller than most kits. Now that she was larger, it was even more obvious how small she was, her brother towering over her though they were the same age, but just as she was about to retort, Owlpaw piped up "Hah! I'd like to see an owl try to catch Silverpaw. She's far too quick, have you ever tried to play tag with her? It's nearly impossible!" Daisypaw purred "As I recall, the only cat who ever tried to play tag with her was you. What, do you enjoy chasing Silverpaw around?" Daisypaw's voice was low and mischievious, as if there was another meaning to what she said "Um...well, I uh..." Silverpaw could see his pelt prickle with embarassment, he glanced towards her, then looked away. "Silverpaw's speed runs in her family, I remember when Swiftstreak was still a warrior- he didn't get a name like that from being slow. He was one of the fastest warriors in Larchclan, Flowerclaw too. Just as you have your mother's charm and my incredibly quick wit." Owlpaw purred "Palefeather says you only passed on your constant ability to get into trouble where ever you go." Ashpelt purred too "Well, yeah. You did get that from me." The four cats purred and continued walking until Daisypaw stopped a moment in a clear glade "This is the place. There isn't much here except catmint so we need to get as much as we can carry. Silverpaw, come with me and I'll show you how to cut it." Ashpelt and Owlpaw padded away leaving Silverpaw alone with Daisypaw as the young she-cat gently grasped a small catmint leaf in her jaws and using one claw snipped it from the plant, placing it neatly beside her, "Okay, now you try." nodding silently, Silverpaw bent her head and grasped the leaf as gently as she could, but even then it ripped. Daisypaw purred "Its alright. Even if it's ripped cat mint leaves can still be used. Try again." Daisypaw gently snipped the one Silverpaw ripped and placed it in her pile. Silverpaw took a deep breath and gently grabbed another, careful not to bite down, and snipped it with one claw placing it with the rest of the pile. "Perfect!" Daisypaw purred, "You do the rest of this bush and I'm going to look for the rest of the herbs I need. Ashpelt, could you come with me please?" Silverpaw didn't see them leave, she focused hard on getting as many leaves as she could when she had a pile almost half a tail high, she stopped. It was getting darker, and they all still had to get back to camp. "Wow, you got a really good pile!" Owlpaw's voice made her jump, and she turned to see him sitting behind her, he gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Silverpaw snorted "You _startled_ me, there's a difference...where are Ashpelt and Daisypaw? It's getting dark." Owlpaw shrugged "Daisypaw usually gets this way during missions to find herbs. Usually she finds something she didn't even know she needed and we're forced to make multiple trips to gather everything." "Oh...should we leave or..." "No, they'll be along in a minute. Maybe we can just talk, its been moons since I've seen you." Silverpaw purred "Yeah, it has. I was so excited this morning I could barely hold my fur on." Owlpaw nodded "Tigerpaw said you darted into the clearing like a flash." both of them purred, and there was a moment of silence before Owlpaw meowed "So, how was life in the nursery without me, was it boring." Silverpaw gave him a playful nudge "I had Nightpaw too, you know." Owlpaw purred "Yeah but Nightpaw wasn't nearly as fun as I was." "No, he wasn't. I did miss you, I missed everyone-even Snowpaw." Snowpaw was the complete opposite of her sister, where Daisypaw was humble and kind, Snowpaw tended to be concieted and unpleasant, but even then Silverpaw was sad to see her leave. She silently wondered if she was the same way as an apprentice. "Well, Snowpaw isn't the easiest to get along with, but she is a good warrior...does your brother still have a thing for her?" Silverpaw purred, even in kithood, Nightpaw thought Snowpaw was the most beautiful she-cat in the clan, which wasn't an uncommon thought- most cats thought that; and indeed, Snowpaw was a very beautiful she-cat. Her pelt was pure white like the clearest snow, and she had pale blue eyes that reminded you of warm skies, Silverpaw couldn't fault her brother for being attracted to her. "He hasn't said anything about it for almost a moon, but I doubt he's changed how he feels." Owlpaw nodded "He'd better. She and Tigerpaw are a thing now." "Tigerpaw? As in Hollypaw's wayward brother? The same Tigerpaw who fights with Snowpaw on a regular basis and thought she was mean and rude?" Owlpaw purred "Yeah, both Hollypaw and I were shocked, but Palefeather said she thought they would get together. Opposites attract I think she said." "You can't get more opposite than those two." "Unless Snowpaw was a dog..." Owlpaw mewed. Silverpaw purred in amusement, and turned to him "It's really good to see you again." she mewed simply, Owlpaw shook his pelt and meowed "Yeah, well...it's really good to see you too...listen, I've wanted to talk to you about something for a while now and I..." "Are you all ready to head back?" Daisypaw meowed from behind them, she and Ashpelt both carried herbs in their jaws and in Ashpelt's was a large dripping chunk of honeycomb. "Wow, Silverpaw you did amazing! You too Owlpaw. We'll take this all to camp then I'll come back with Ashpelt to grab the rest."

Hornetstripe was pleased with all the herbs they'd gathered, and impressed at how quickly Silverpaw had learned to cut leaves "This is great Silverpaw," she'd said, "You too Owlpaw. Both of you should find something to eat and get some sleep, and I'll make sure to tell Elmstar how well you both did." Exhaustion swept over Silverpaw like a black wave, she was barely able to walk to the fresh kill pile near the clearing to get some prey, but she gained some of her energy back when she smelled it- there were thrushes, rabbits, mice, squirrels, and...a vole! Who had found a vole? Near leaf-fall they're almost impossible to find. She grabbed a mouse and padded towards the nursery out of habit, but stopped herself, realizing with a ping of excitement she'd be sleeping with the apprentices tonight. She padded through the throng of cats, catching sight of her parents, Flowerclaw and Hawkflight grooming eachother near the warriors' den; Flowerclaw saw her and mewed a cheerful greeting. Hawkflight turned and with a glance to Flowerclaw, padded over to meet her. Silverpaw was once again shocked at how much Nightpaw and Hawkflight were nearly identical. "Hello Silverpaw." he purred giving her a nuzzle "How was your first day?" Silverpaw placed her mouse on the ground and purred a greeting, returning his nuzzle by rubbing her head on his neck. "It was great! Hornetstripe sent me to find herbs this morning with Daisypaw, Ashpelt, and Owlpaw." Hawkflight purred "I'll bet that was an adventure. Are you about to go to sleep. You look like you're about to fall off your paws." once again reminded of her exhaustion, Silverpaw sighed and seemed to shrink a bit "Yes, I'm very tired. But I had such a good time today, I want to do really well and make both of you proud." Hawkflight purred, licking her head "You make us proud every day, Silverpaw. Instead of working for that, work for your clan. Help out when needed, and make sure to always put prey on the pile before you eat yours; remember, the clan..." "The clan must be fed first. I know father." he licked her head again and turned back towards his mate, before calling back "Have a good night dear." Silverpaw picked up her mouse again, and padded towards the apprentices' den. The first cat to sight her was Hollypaw, she let out an excited squeal and raced for her, giving her a nuzzle and a friendly purr "It's good to see you again, Silverpaw!" Silverpaw purred in return and nuzzled her "It's good to see you too, Hollypaw." she meowed through a mouthful of mouse "Come inside, Tigerpaw and I have been preparing your sleeping places. We were going to do this big celebration, but it looks like you're about to fall over." Silverpaw nodded "Yeah, I was going to just eat this mouse and get to sleep." Hollypaw looked a little crestfallen, so Silverpaw added "But I suppose I could stay up a few moments longer." "Well come inside then!" Hollypaw ducked under a large stump which had been hollowed out and the dirt underneath dug away to reveal an nice warm den. Nightpaw was already there, cleaning his own pelt while Snowpaw and Tigerpaw groomed eachother in a far corner. Owlpaw sat upright in his nest and purred a greeting as she entered. "Now, we'll get you fed and we'll all share what we did for the day! Silverpaw, we have a nest for you over here- beside me and Owlpaw." Silverpaw felt her heart skip a beat when she learned she'd be sleeping next to Owlpaw, but she wasn't sure why. She placed her mouse on the ground and proceeded to mend a nest out of the moss and brambles set aside for her to use, and soon she had a smooth comfortable nest. Then she lied down and tucked into her mouse, purring inwardly at how good it tasted after a days hard work. "Well," Hollypaw meowed, "Owlpaw's already told us what you two did today, so I guess its Nightpaw's turn." Nightpaw shrugged "I was just helping out Tigerpaw with the camp, making the nursery and elders' den warmer. I even got a compliment from old Deadeye, though he didn't call me Nightpaw- some apprentice name I've never heard of." "Probably Plumpaw," Tigerpaw meowed somberly, "she was his last apprentice before he retired. She died ages ago from green cough." Nightpaw flicked his ears "That's sad." he meowed. "It was sad. Deadeye was devastated. Plumpaw was Robinfeather's half sister too." Silverpaw blinked "Did you guys ever heart about Flowerclaw's sister, Berrypaw?" The four of them paused, glanced at her for a moment then meowed "It's kind of a touchy subject, Silverpaw. No cat really knows what happened, other than Ashpelt's explanation." Owlpaw's fur puffed out, and he glared at Hollypaw "What do you think he was lying? He was just as devastated as everyone else." he growled, Hollypaw shook her head "That's not what I meant, Owlpaw. I am just saying no cat can prove what he said, therefore we can't say that's what happened." Silverpaw wondered, she looked to Owlpaw and meowed "What did Ashpelt say happened?" Owlpaw sighed after a moment, and mewed "They were hunting together during the winter, it was cold and ice had gathered on the branches of the trees, making them slippery. Father, I mean Ashpelt, had warned Berrypaw not to climb too high, but while chasing a squirrel she slipped, fell, and broke her neck. Ashpelt returned to camp with her but she died a few days later from her injuries." Silverpaw tilted her head in confusion "So...why does Flowerclaw say it was Ashpelt's fault? It was clearly an accident." Owlpaw looked away, his pelt bristling, but Snowpaw, who had been silent thus far, spoke to her "Because while she was dying, Flowerclaw-Flowerpaw at the time, asked her what had happened, the only thing she said was Ashpelt. In Flowerclaw's mind it meant Ashpelt had something to do with her death, and she has felt that way ever since. It's why she's so hostile to him being your mentor." Silverpaw sighed "It seems stupid to carry on such hate for so long, especially for one of your own clan." Hollypaw shrugged "Well, even though we can argue, I don't know what I'd do if Tigerpaw died...and what about you and Nightpaw. Greif makes us unreasonable, and Berrypaw and Flowerclaw were as close as they come from what we heard. They truly loved eachother, and were best friends. It's illogical that Ashpelt had anything to do with Berrypaw, but I can see why Flowerclaw has felt uncomfortable around him." Silverpaw nodded, feeling sleep drag her eyelids down and she gave a yawn, curling into her nest until sleep finally overtook her.

**Chapter 2**

When Silverpaw awoke, light had filtered through the entrance of the apprentices' den, and none of the others were around. Silverpaw stretched and yawned sleepily, giving her fur a quick wash before sqeezing through the small opening. When she emerged the camp was busy with cats doing this and that. Eventually she caught sight of Hollypaw, weaving thick layers of brambles into the camp walls with her paws. The ginger she-cat saw her as she approached "Oh, hi. Ashpelt said to let you sleep. He and Cedarheart are waiting for you and Nightpaw. You should fetch him, he's helping Tigerpaw with the elders." Silverpaw nodded and padded over to the elders' den. Sitting outside was Swiftstreak, her grandfather- and once one of the fastest cats in the entire clan- maybe in the entire forest. As she approched he have her a purr of greeting "Hello there, Silverpaw. It's good to see you." Silverpaw dipped her head respectfully "Good to see you too Swiftstreak. Ashpelt and Cedarheart sent me to fetch Nightpaw, is he in there?" before Swiftstreak could answer, Nightpaw's gray head popped out of the entrance and he meowed "You're awake finally. Ashpelt and Cedarheart fetched for us?" Silverpaw nodded "Did you want some help or..." "Don't worry, you two go. Snowpaw and I have it covered." Tigerpaw called from inside the den. Nightpaw chuckled "I gues not then. I'm free, let's go."

They said goodbye to Tigerpaw and Snowpaw and padded towards the entrance where Cedarheart and Ashpelt were waiting. "About time," Ashpelt purred, "I figured you'd be asleep the rest of the morning." Cedarheart gave Silverpaw a dip of his head in greeting, in return she respectfully bowed "Tulipheart and Owlpaw are on their way. Since Ashpelt was letting you sleep in they went out hunting together." Silverpaw jumped up in excitement "Will we get to learn to hunt today?" Cedarheart purred, giving Ashpelt a questioning look "Perhaps, if we have the oppurtunity and you two aren't tired." he meowed at last. Silverpaw leapt into the air, she was excited to see the territory, and to go on her first hunt. "Easy Silverpaw," Cedarheart chuckled, "we're just going to see the borders. The most you may see is another clan's patrol." Nightpaw was more calm and meowed "This will be our first time far away from camp, we're both pretty excited." Cedarheart nodded "Tigerpaw and Hollypaw were excited their first time out too." "And Owlpaw." Ashpelt agreed. Cedarheart turned to Ashpelt with a purr "I heard a rumor that Palefeather is expecting kits." Ashpelt nodded, his eyes brimming with excitement "Yes, we found out this morning. I was excited to tell Owlpaw, he'll be happy to have some siblings." Silverpaw glanced at Nightpaw, wondering how she would feel never having a brother. It would have been dreadfully boring, maybe that's why Owlpaw spent so much time with her. Ashpelt's ears pricked and he raised his tail in greeting as Tulipheart and Owlpaw joined them; Silverpaw had seen Tulipheart once or twice walking around camp- her pelt was errily similar to her daugher's- Daisypaw, but her elegent head shape, and slender frame reminded her of her other daughter Snowpaw. Owlpaw purred at Silverpaw "Hey, how did you sleep?" "Fine. How about you?" "I slept fairly well last night. Must've been all the work we did yesterday." Tulipheart purred "Of course that's what it was, Owlpaw." she gave Silverpaw a glance before turning back to the other warriors "Ashpelt, I heard about Palefeather, congradulations! Oh, I'm sorry, does Owlpaw know?" "Do I know what?" Owlpaw mewed, tilting his head "Your mother is going to have kits. Daisypaw told her this morning." Owlpaw's blue eyes flashed with excitement "Really! Dad, that's great!" they spoke a few moments longer before Cedarheart led the troupe out of camp and down a well trodded path veering to the left and down the side of the camp. Soon, they popped out of the forest into a huge stretch of open field with huge rounded hills that curved like inch worms across the stretch of land "This is our border with Hillclan," Cedarheart meowed, "they're a fairly simple clan, wanting nothing more than to live their lives free from any war with other clans." As he was speaking, Silverpaw's ears pricked at approaching pawsteps and soon four cats appeared, three warriors- one black and white, one tawny, and one an almost flame colored, who looked similar to the fourth, smaller dark ginger she-cat. The black and white cat spoke first, he was a tom "Cedarheart, Ashpelt, Tulipheart. Good to see you three this fine morning. It seems you have a few new apprentices in Larchclan." Cedarheart purred warmly at the other clan cat "Indeed we do, may I introduce you?" the black and white tom bowed his head "Silverpaw, Nightpaw, these are Sandpelt, Crowfur, and Flamestreak- warriors of Hillclan. This is Silverpaw and Nitghtpaw, they're Flowerclaw and Hawkflight's kits." Flamestreak chuckled at Nightpaw "He is definately Hawkflight's son, he's nearly identical to him." Sandpelt addressed Silverpaw with a gentle purr "Hello dear, it's nice to meet you." Nightpaw dipped his head respectfully while Silverpaw peered towards the fourth cat "Who is that?" she mewed curiously; the smaller ginger she-cat hid behind Flamestreak, who gently licked her head and nudged her back into place. Sandpelt spoke again "This is Cherrypaw, she's one of our newest apprentices. In fact this is her first day out. Cherrypaw would you like to greet them?" Cherrypaw looked horrified, she glanced at Flamestreak- who gave her and encouraging nod, and she shakily dipped her head "Grettings Cherrypaw," Cedarheart purred, then he turned back to Crowfur, "I hope things are well in Hillclan." Crowfur nodded with a warm purr "Our nursery is filled with healthy kits. Rabbitfur, she's our clan deputy," he meowed to Silverpaw , "gave birth to three beautiful healthy kits. two she-cats and a tom." "Wonderful! Do give her my best? And to Skystar?" Crowfur dipped his head "Of course, and we hope you'll do the same to Elmstar and Robinfeather." Cedarheart nodded politely "We should be getting on, we have to take the new apprentices to see the borders." suddenly, Crowfur became serious "Keep an eye on Streamclan. We scented them just inside our border earlier." Cedarheart frowned but nodded "We'll refreshen the scent markers, thank you for the tip." Crowfur nodded, giving Silverpaw and Nightpaw another friendly dip of his head "Have a good day." and with that, they trotted off. Silverpaw stared after them, confused at what she had seen. Weren't the other clans enemies? So why was Cedarheart so friendly with them? as if her brother had sensed her question, he turned to his mentor and meowed "Are we allies with Hillclan or something?" Cedarheart shook his head "No, just a mutual respect among warriors. Hillclan has never caused any other clan problems, and is always happy to lend help when it's needed." Tulipheart nodded "When I was an apprentice, the camp was hit with a terrible bout of green cough, even the medicine cats were sick, and most of the clan wasn't able to go find he herbs we needed. Hillclan had heard about our problem and their own warriors traveled to our camp to help; without them, half the clan would have been dead." Ashpelt grunted in agreement "And unlike Streamclan and Marshclan, the only thing they had asked for in return was for Hornetstripe to train their medicne cat apprentice, as their medicine cat had died of old age." Silverpaw tilted her head "So...Streamclan and Marshclan don't like us?" Cedarheart paused, then meowed "It's a little more complicated than that. If we have time I'll tell you two the story." Silverpaw nodded, she glanced at her brother, who lowered his head in dissappointment but nodded as well.

They travelled across Larchclan territory, seeing the different borders and remembering each clans' scents, Cedarheart also marking the scent markers near the border with Streamclan as the warriors of Hillclan had advised them. As they were walking back, a squirrel raced across the path in front of them, and Cedarheart raced after it, catching it in one clean swipe and bite. "Woah!" Nightpaw exclaimed, "Can you teach me that! That was amazing." Cedarheart purred, dropping the squirrel and covering it with soil "Well I do remember promising you two a hunting lesson, if Ashpelt isn't too tired that is." Cedarheart shot Ashpelt a playful look "Depends on if you're skill is as quick as your mouth, mouse brain." he retorted with a purr and turned to Silverpaw "The first thing you two will learn, is the hunting crouch." Silverpaw purred "Oh, Flowerclaw already taught us that." she meowed confidently, Ashpelt blinked and stepped back "Show me then." Silverpaw alligned her spine and balanced her weight on her hind legs, creeping forward silently, her brother doing the same pose and stalk. "Impressive." Ashpelt meowed surprised, "Well then, try scenting some prey." Nightpaw tried first "All I can smell is squirrel." he meowed frustrated. Silverpaw opened her mouth and drank in the air, a trick her father had taught her, and realized her brother was right- there was a distinct scent of squirrel, but there was also a scent of something else..."Rabbit." she meowed at last, again, Ashpelt looked at her surprised "Well done, Silverpaw. You're right, there's a rabbit close by. See if you can find it." Silverpaw nodded, and pricked her ears; rustling made her head snap towards the direction of the sound and there nestled in the brambles of a bush was a small young rabbit. Silverpaw used her tail to make sure she was upwind, then crept forward slowly until she was a few tail lengths away from it. She readied herself, knowing the rabbit would try to run; she felt her muscles tingling at the chance of a chase and, just as she'd predicted, the rabbit looked right at her and darted off. She took off after it, running as fast as the rabbit, turing this way and that until she finally got close enough to make a leap for it, and latched onto it's hind legs, pulling it towards her and killing it with a quick clean bite. She padded back with the rabbit in her jaws, her eyes alight with pride "Well done Silverpaw!" Ashpelt was amazed, "That was perfect! You did great!" "Thank you," Silverpaw meowed panting, placing the rabbit down on the ground. Nightpaw appeared a short time later, with a large squirrel in his jaws. "Well you two are natural born warriors," Cedarheart meowed, "even Tigerpaw didn't catch any prey on his first try...though Hollypaw did." Silverpaw chuckled inwardly, Hollypaw was a skilled warrior in her own right. It wasn't surprising at all she'd caught prey on her first try. "Cedarheart, " Nightpaw meowed, "could you tell us about Marshclan and Streamclan?" Cedarheart tilted his head in confusion, so Nightpaw continued, "You said that Marshclan and Streamclan's hostility towards was more complicated than just hating us...so could you continue?" Cedarheart sighed "Well, Nightpaw, it's a long story, so I'll start at the beginning. Many moons ago, soon after our four clans had just founded, Starclan had to choose leaders for the four clans. The leaders of Marshclan and Streamclan were twins- a brother and sister named Duskfall and Dawnlight. The two clans, being led by siblings were naturally close allies, so close in fact they ignored the other clans. One day, the leader of our clan at the time, Falconstar, had overheard whispers among the stars, that Marshclan and Streamclan were planning to attack them and take their territory. Deciding to trust in his warrior ancestors, Falconstar went to Hillclan for their aid, in which the Hillclan leader, Whispstar, agreed having the same warning. When Marshclan and Streamclan marched upon the border with Larchclan, they were surprised to find a huge army of warriors waiting for them. Dawnstar, being the more level headed twin decided to back out of the fight, but Duskstar was intent on fighting. He gave the word for his warriors to attack," Cedarheart bowed his head, "It was a long and pointless battle, resulting in many Marshclan cats dead, and even Duskstar losing a life. In a grief stricken state, Dawnstar angrilly unleashed her warriors upon what was left of the two clans, until a bright light struck the battlefield- Starclan intervened; they took Dawnstar's lives away and she was stripped of her leader title, along with her brother. For their crimes, both cats were exiled from the clans and new leaders were chosen in their place. They were never heard from again. The Marshclan and Streamclan cats were led to believe the attack was an ambush from Hillclan and Larchclan, most likely concockted by Duskstar and Dawnstar themselves. All Marshclan and Streamclan cats are taught to believe that Hillclan and Larchclan cats are decietful and malicious killers who will leap at you for nothing at all. And of course we are nothing like this." Silverpaw snorted "All of this dwelling on the past is stupid. Why would cats care about something that happened seasons ago?" she glanced at Ashpelt and his ears drooped "So you know about Berrypaw?" Silverpaw paused for a moment, her mother had spoken only briefly of her sister, but never even mentioned what she knew of her death. "We were talking abou it last night," Owlpaw meowed, "Silverpaw didn't know the whole story." Ashpelt nodded "I see." he gave a look at Silverpaw, was that guilt she saw? She wasn't certain, he looked away before she could tell. "I agree Silverpaw," Cedarheart meowed, Silverpaw also saw him glance to Ashpelt, "cats who keep their noses stuck behind them will never catch their prey. You have to always look forward, and take things as they come. Now then, I think that's enough chatting, and its time to continue the patrol. You two bury those, we'll come back for them later." Silverpaw nodded and did as he instructed, then followed them as they continued their tour of the territory.

Silverpaw returned to camp, her rabbit in her jaws, and beaming with pride as surprised meows followed her all the way to the fresh kill pile "Look at that! Silverpaw caught her prey on her first try! Nightpaw too!" "Wow, they are definately Hawkflight's kits!" "Silverpaw is barely an apprentice, I can't wait to see her when she's trained up, there'll be no more prey left in the forest." She placed her prey on the very top so every cat could see, then padded towards the leader's den where the clan deputy, Robinfeather was giving out orders. Robinfeather wasn't small, but compared to the huge Elmstar, she was puny. Her pretty ginger tabby fur reminded Silverpaw of her daughter, Hollypaw, and the cocky green glint in her eyes did as well. Robinfeather was assigning cats to the evening patrol, Silverpaw reflected that the sun was going down, and soon it would be time for one. Once Robinfeather was finished, she approached her with a respectful nod "Hi, Robinfeather. Is there anything else that needs to be done in camp?" Robinfeather gave her a questioning look "You've been out all day with your mentor, aren't you tired?" Silverpaw shook her head, feeling her boundless energy build up inside of her, she wanted to do everything she could for her clan; Robinfeather purred "Oh, to be young like you again. Tell you what, why don't you take that rabbit of yours to the elders, I'm sure Swiftstreak will be thrilled to see his grandaughter's first kill. Then you should eat and rest, your training is only going to get harder." Silverpaw dipped her head and grabbed the rabbit, heading for the elders den. Swiftstreak was sharing tongues with Gentrlebreeze, gently grooming the elder queen's soft head, as she approached Gentlebreeze gasped "Silverpaw, what a catch. That rabbit is as big as you are! Did you catch that?" Silverpaw nodded, her prey still in her jaws. Gentlebreeze purred warmly "Well, she's definately your grandaughter Swiftstreak." "Indeed she is. Great catch Silverpaw. We'd heard about your first time hunting from Ashpelt, he said you were actually able to run the poor beast down." Silverpaw nodded, her paws still aching for the chance to run again. "I'm proud of you, Silverpaw. Very proud." Silverpaw nodded and gave her grandfather a lick on the cheek "I should be going. Robinfeather says I should rest..." a thought occured to her; this was her chance to learn more about Berrypaw- Swiftstreak would never keep anything from her, "Swiftstreak...could I ask you something...something that might be hard for you to talk about?" the elder gazed at her, his wise old eyes seeming to know her question before she asked it. "You want to know about Berrytail." he meowed, Silverpaw tilted her head, "Berrypaw died before she had a chance to become a warrior so Elmstar gave her a warrior name at her burial ceremony. Most cats remember her as Berrypaw, but she was a warrior to the end, and I call her Berrytail." Silverpaw was confused, sure Berrypaw was a good cat from what she heard, but she'd only slipped and fallen from a tree "How did she die?" she mewed cautiously, not wanting to hurt him further "Its a very sad story little one...long ago, seasons before you were born and I was a spry young warrior, our clan was attacked by a band of rogues; they were larger than normal cats, bitter fighters too. They had pinned our former leader, Swiftstar, to the ground and were slowly taking all nine of her lives. Berrypaw was the only cat able to sneak past them to get to her, she killed three of the rogues, and held the rest off long enough to allow Swiftstar to get to safety. Unfortunately, she was killed in the process. The rest of the clan, furious by her death, destroyed what was left of the rogues sending the remaining cats screeching off like cowards. Your grandmother and I were so proud of Berrypaw...so proud and so sad. She was a hero, and thanks to her Swiftstar was able to go on as leader for another few moons before greencough took her last life. In honnor of her bravery, she was renamed Berrytail before we burried her with the rest of the warriors." Silverpaw tilted her head again "So why the story of her slipping from a tree? What about Flowerclaw saying Ashpelt was responsible?" Swiftstreak sighed "You remember that bout of greencough I said had killed Swiftstar?" Silverpaw nodded, "Well, your mother was one of the cats sick with greencough, and she didn't recover until after Berrytail's death. Some of the rogues in the attack were recognized as Streamclan cats; Swiftstar didn't want to antagonize Streamclan any more and risk another attack, so she'd fabricated the story to keep her clan from taking matters into their own hands. Only she, myself, your grandmother and Ashpelt knew the truth...plus, I think Ashpelt felt guilty for letting Berrytail run away on her own, she was supposed to be with him protecting the nursery. Its one of the reasons he lets your mother talk down to him; in his mind he deserves to be punished for her death...but there was nothing he could have done- if Berrytail's mind was made up to do something then she was going to do it." Silverpaw understood now, and she felt even more sorry for Ashpelt "Why do we have to go on thinking that? That was moons ago, surely we can let the clan know what really happened?" Swiftstreak sighed "One of Swiftstar's dying requests was for the clan to keep this a secret. I just felt like you should know the truth. In any case, you would have figured everything out eventually. You're very smart, Silverpaw. Its no wonder Ashpelt's kit has a little crush on you." Silverpaw blinked in shock "What? Owlpaw? No way, Swiftstreak we're just friends!" Swiftstreak purred in amusement "Ha! He has mooned around you since you two were kits; I've seen the way he looks at you." Silverpaw felt her fur get hot, but she thought back to how Owlpaw had always acted around her, and what Swiftstreak said made sense "Well...what should I do?" "Do you feel the same way?" Silverpaw thought for a moment, she had never really considered taking a mate- she had only wanted to become a strong warrior for her clan. "I don't know...I've never really thought about it." Swiftstreak nodded "Well you're young, you'll have plenty of time to make up your mind. Owlpaw will too...I figured most of the young toms would be interested in Snowpaw, she's one of the prettiest she-cats in the clan; she takes after her grandmother." he shot a playful glance to Gentlebreeze, who gave a kind purr in response "Snowpaw? Owlpaw can't stand her; plus I think she and Tigerpaw have a thing together." Gentlebreeze nodded "Tigerpaw has always been a charmer, like his father. Hollypaw is more like Robinwing in my opinion, alwa


End file.
